Just Like a Pill
by little toy soldiers
Summary: What might happen if Zach finds a drunk Macey at a bar? A little trouble. Z/M one-shot


**Authors Note: **I dedicate this to the wonderful and sexy, Ian Somerhalder. Why? Cuz it's his birthday. And he is just amazingly awesome. Yeah so I had to listen to Tik Tok like a gazillion times to get into the mood to write this. Yup.

Macey McHenry rested her head on the cool counter. She ran her hands through her long black hair and groaned. Her head was beginning to pound from all the alcohol she drank. She was starting to really fit her cover. Drunk, partying, and easy. Although Macey wouldn't call herself easy, but really right then, even the bartender was looking hot. And he had a _beard_, a total turnoff. But Macey had drunk a lot of vodka. She lost count of how many she had, at her sixth glass.

"Hey Joe another one this way," She slurred to the bartender. He smirked at her. She must have looked like a young girl having her first drink.

"Well, didn't expect to see you here, McHenry," A deep voice said from behind her. Macey slowly turned around to find Zach Goode standing there with a smirk on his face. Obviously noticing Macey's hunched figured compared to her normal straight, confident one.

She gave him a sour smile. "It's a mission." As if he didn't know that already.

He nodded enjoying every second of watching Macey like this. "So was being drunk apart of the job description or do you do this everyday?"

She glared at him. "I had a….few drinks….ok?" She growled. _More like a few dozen…._Now she really knew she was drunk, because while she began to sway from dizziness, she couldn't help but notice how hot Zach was! Not possible. _You're drunk. There is nothing about Zach Goode that you find attractive. AT ALL! _Without thinking she blurted, "And don't get any ideas, just because I'm drunk doesn't mean you'll get any of this," She motioned to her body.

He smirked. "Oh really?" Zach leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart. "So, you're telling me that you are completely turned off from me at this moment?" His breath was warm on her cheek. She gulped. Her heart was racing and she felt as if she could barely breathe. But there was no way she was going to give him the satisfactory of knowing that.

She stood up and crossed her arms. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." She turned around to walk away but she tripped over her own feet. Zach caught her by her arm and steadied her.

He laughed, clearly amused. "Whoa there. How many drinks did you have again?"

Ripping her arm away from Zach's grasp Macey said, "Only a few. Now will you please leave? You're kinda killing my mood."

There goes that smirk again. "_I'm _killing _your_ mood? Seriously, Mace I'm starting to worry about the amount of alcohol you have consumed tonight."

Macey rolled her eyes. "Please, you seriously didn't call me, Mace, did you?" Now it was her turn to smirk.

"I believe I just did."

"Whatever," Macey sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?" She grabbed her half empty (or quite possibly half _full_) glass and took a sip.

Zach cocked his head to the side. "The Chief told me to keep an eyes on things." He laughed, "I didn't think he meant keep an eye on you. Although," He began while taking in everything Macey was wearing. Black heels, short shorts, and a low-cut black tank top. Classy. "This task isn't really that difficult. I've seen worse." Obviously not referring to Macey's drunk state.

Trying to look as repulsed as she possibly could, Macey pushed him and rolled her eyes. "Please, you're not actually trying to flirt with me are you?"

Zach smirked. "Why? Does it bother you, McHenry? Or do you know that you won't be able to resist my looks and charm?" He asked.

"No I just don't want you getting your hopes up. I'm sorry Goode, but you're just not my type." Macey sauntered off to a table with guys that looked to be in their mid to late thirties. Macey was only 24, so flirting with them would come off as a rather slutty thing to do but it was apart of the cover. And it would most likely mess with Zach's head. Before she could even sit down Zach grabbed her by her arm and spun her around bringing her really close. Like if-she moved-another-fraction-of-an-inch-their-lips-would-be-touching close.

"Not my type, huh? Since when has type even mattered for you?" He asked. He took as step away and said, "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" Macey asked apprehensively. She may have known him for years, and Cammie may have dated him for two of those years, but she wasn't sure what to expect from Zach Goode.

As if he could read what she was thinking he said, "Little Macey McHenry afraid of going to a guy's apartment?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No way. I've been to plenty of guy's apartments, not that it's any of your business." She crossed arms.

"Fine. Then obviously you wouldn't mind coming to mine then." He was obviously testing her. But there was no way she was going to back down to his challenge.

"I'll go but you are defiantly not getting any. I'm not a slut you know." She walked off to the door.

"Could have fooled me," Zach muttered under his breath sarcastically.

"I heard that!" Macey called without turning around. Zach smirked again and followed her.

Once they got to Zach's apartment Macey settled down on a couch. "So, Goode entertain me- and if you even think about turning that into some sick, twisted, perverted joke I will kill you and not feel guilty about it."

Zach sat down on the chair that was across from the couch. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Macey shrugged. "I don't know. You're the one that invited me here."

Zach pretended to think for a minute. "We could play strip poker," he offered earning himself a hard shove, "I'm just kidding, McHenry. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," she said. Her headache was starting to come back so she slowly lied down on the couch. In Zach's apartment. In her slutty outfit. Drunk.

And that my friends is how Macey McHenry ended up pregnant. No not really. But she ended up going home the next day in a daze. And very much ready to kill Zach.

**Authors Note: **That was the very sucky zacey one-shot. Seriously it sucked. A lot. I can't even emphasize how sucky that was. And how disappointed I am with myself. Trust me I'm going to write another Zach/Macey fic later. Once I think of an actual plot not just throw a bunch of random crap together. Seriously how could something suck that much? Ugh. I criticize myself a lot. –sigh- well this upsets me. This really was just stuff thrown together. Oh but I edited it! Sorda. Usually I never edit fanfics cuz I'm lazy. Bonus points? Maybe one-shots are just not my forte. Well I kinda liked my Jonas/Macey one though. Sorda. I just kept my mind on school instead of on this and I wanted to get this finished for Ian's birthday. With that being said I will write another Zacey fic after I update my Cammie/Preston story. I promise. Which probably won't be till the weekend….so yeah. I did have a good ZM idea in my head but I didn't write it down. So I forgot it. I know epic failure!

Dude I totally know Macey/Zach's theme song! Gives You Hell. :D Doesn't that fit their love/hate package?

So review porque? Did you know porque means please and because. So if someone was like PORQUE?!? You could shrug and say porque. Why? Because. :D I've got a lot of tests/quizzes/projects this week and next week. And I want to raise my math grade because it's currently at a B and that just won't do. Why am I telling you this? I don't know I ramble. So yeah review for Ian's birthday! Comprende? Dude this authors note is freaking long. Do I talk a lot or what? I need a sprite right now. And I need to do some homework. So I'm gonna go….Oh and it's Hug a Ginger Day (aka hug a red head day) I accidently scared a little 7th grader by going up to him and hugging him. Uhuh.


End file.
